CRUSH!
by spica01
Summary: Ada kala ketika kata-kata tidak dapat mewakilkan rasa. Akakuro School AU.
1. Chapter 1

**CRUSH!** **(Hana series)**

AkaKuro School! AU

Kyuudo club! Akashi x Garden club! Kuroko

Warn: OC, OOC, yaoi, typos, etc.

Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi

.

Crush 1: Bed of Cosmos

.

 _Cosmos above, cosmos below._

 _A place to love, a place to grow._

.

Langkah Seijuurou terhenti. Satu pemandangan tak lazim telah behasil mencuri perhatiannya dari langit Jumat sore di atas kepala. Pekik anggota klub _baseball_ yang masih berlatih di lapangan utama, terdengar samar sebagai latar belakang. Tak berkedip, retina mata Seijuurou langsung saja fokus memindai objek spektakuler yang mendadak mampir tanpa diminta. Sudah hampir dua tahun ia bersekolah di sini, dan baru sekarang Seijuurou mendapati lahan dekat parkir sepeda—yang dibatasi petak-petak semen sebagai pagar rendah—terlihat lebih indah dari biasa.

Ketahuan sekali kalau ia jarang memberi atensi pada keadaan sekolah, di samping kegiatan akademis dan ekstrakulikuler-nya. Ia tidak pernah tahu kalau sekolah mereka ternyata dapat memberikan suguhan langka semacam ini.

Kaki-kakinya otomatis bergerak cepat menuju lautan bunga dengan gradasi rona penyejuk mata. Putih, merah muda, dan _fuschia_. Mereka tertata apik, memberi nilai estetika pada area kosong yang biasanya tampak suram tanpa warna.

Tidak. Ia tidak sedang teringat pada taman milik mendiang ibunya yang terdapat di bagian belakang rumah mereka dulu. Taman bunga berukuran mungil, namun selalu menuai pujian ketika orang lain melihatnya. Tapi kini tidak ada lagi yang tersisa. Tempat itu telah lama terbengkalai, hanya menyisakan semak perdu hijau terpangkas rapi—sepeninggal Shiori, lima tahun silam.

Seakan terhipnotis, tanpa sadar ia berjongkok di depan salah satu petak bunga. Area parkir begitu lengang—hanya tersisa dua sepeda, mereka sepertinya belum diambil karena pemiliknya masih memiliki kegiatan di sekolah.

Perlahan, tangan Seijuurou terjulur. Ujung jemari merasakan lembut lembar demi lembar mahkota bunga sewarna gulali yang basah oleh titik-titik air bak embun pagi. Dan hati Seijuurou langsung lumer, menghangat di bawah siraman memori tentang satu hari di musim semi bersama ibunya dan Shirayuki.

Ah, apa mungkin Seijuurou mendadak sentimental, karena ini hampir mendekati hari peringatan kematian Shiori? Entahlah. Tapi Seijuurou merasa _deja-vu_ sewaktu mendapati lagi pemandangan familiar seperti ini.

Sedang asyik meluapkan afeksi pada sekuntum bunga berwarna _fuschia_ , suara seseorang tiba-tiba terdengar begitu dekat di telinga.

"Maaf, _senpai_... tapi tolong, jangan petik mereka!"

Suara itu berujar penuh peringatan untuk menginterupsi apapun kegiatan yang tengah Seijuurou lakukan di sana.

"Huh?"

Seijuurou nyaris terlonjak—tidak, tidak sampai menjerit, ia hanya sedikit terkejut oleh kemunculan tiba-tiba seorang pemuda di tempat ini. Bukankah tadi sama sekali tidak ada manusia lain di sini kecuali dirinya?

Kenapa tiba-tiba saja dia sudah berdiri di hadapan Seijuurou? Kapan dia datang?

Seijuurou memperhatikan pemuda itu masih dari posisi berjongkok di depan satu petak bunga. Seragam mereka sama, berarti dia adalah siswa Teikou juga. Dan tadi Seijuurou dipanggil dengan sebutan _'senpai'_ , apa ini berarti dia adalah adik kelasnya?

Ia tidak mengenal siswa laki-laki di hadapan. Tidak ada adik kelas berambut biru muda dalam klub memanah pimpinan Seijuurou. Tidak pernah juga mereka berpapasan saat berada di lingkungan sekolah. Ah, mungkin saja mereka pernah bertemu, namun Seijuurou tidak sampai mengingatnya... Bukan bermaksud untuk menjadi senior yang buruk, namun wajar saja jika ia tidak hapal satu persatu wajah adik kelasnya.

Sebuah _watering can_ abu-abu dalam pegangan dua tangan, cukup menjadi indikasi bagi Seijuurou kalau pemuda itu tengah melakukan aktivitas yang berhubungan dengan urusan berkebun. Mungkinkah dia tengah menyirami bunga-bunga ini?

Pipi tembamnya tersapu rona merah muda segar. Sepasang mata bulat memasang tatap pantang mundur dari balik lensa kacamata sebagai penghalang. Untuk sesaat, Seijuurou seperti melihat kilat terkejut melintas dalam pandangan, namun keburu hilang berganti oleh tatap datar tanpa sedikitpun minat tersirat.

Warna biru cemerlang tersebut mengingatkan Seijuurou akan langit luas kala musim panas. Di mana ia betah berbaring pada hamparan rumput penuh rumpun-rumpun dandelion mekar, seraya menatap lama ke atas bagai idiot terhipnotis. Berandai-andai dapat menyelami langit layaknya lautan, dan menyentuh awan-awan berbentuk lucu dengan tangan sendiri.

 _Really, what a beautiful sight..._

Seijuurou memutuskan untuk bangkit, dan memberi senyum ramah sebagai isyarat kalau ia tidak punya niat untuk merusak petak-petak bunga tersebut. "Kau yang melakukan ini? Menanam mereka?" Tidak dapat dibendung lagi, pertanyaan penuh rasa ingin tahu akhirnya terucap dengan lantang ke udara.

Kening itu berkerut, seakan tidak menyangka jika ia bakal mendapat pertanyaan—yang tidak biasa ia terima—sebagai ganti dari sebuah permohonan sederhana miliknya. Apa si kakak kelas tidak mengerti maksud kalimat tadi? Apa dia tidak bisa menikmati keindahan bunga-bunga ini tanpa memetik atau mengganggu mereka? Apa permintaannya terlalu sulit untuk dicerna?

"Ya. Saya yang menanam mereka."

Pegangan tangan pada tubuh _watering can_ semakin mengerat. Wajah itu jelas-jelas menunjukkan kalau ia tidak ingin mendapat pertanyaan lagi dari Seijuurou.

"Cantik." Ia kembali menatap ke arah lautan bunga. "Mereka sangat indah."

"Mereka baru mekar pagi tadi," kalimat barusan meluncur secepat kilat sebagai peringatan lain. "... jadi tolong, jangan petik mereka."

Alis Seijuurou naik sebelah, tawa ringan mau tak mau keluar juga dari mulutnya. "Tidak, hei, tenanglah, aku tidak akan melakukan hal semacam itu..." ia berkata seolah tengah menenangkan anak kecil yang kini sibuk merajuk.

Bibir si pemuda kemudian mengerucut lucu. "Kalau begitu, terimakasih atas pengertianmu, _senpai_. Saya permisi." Dia lekas berbalik. Kaki-kaki gempalnya setengah berlari menapaki _paving block_ tempat parkir sepeda dengan langkah berdebam.

Mulut Seijuurou hampir terbuka untuk melarang kepergian sosok pemuda yang baru dikenalnya itu, namun dia sudah keburu menjauh dari jarak pandang.

"Padahal aku masih ingin bertanya tentang beberapa hal, tapi sudahlah..." bahu terangkat ringan, Seijuurou ikut berlalu dari lokasi pertemuan pertama mereka.

Entah bagaimana, peristiwa tadi membuat sesuatu dalam diri Seijuurou tergelitik. Katakanlah sekali lagi kalau ini adalah masa-masa melankolis jelang peringatan kepergian sang ibu. Pertemuan mereka seakan membuka kembali satu pintu memori yang telah lama ia kunci.

Seijuurou jadi bernostalgia, dan hal tersebut malah membuatnya bahagia.

Yaah, mungkin saja akan ada kali kedua. Kalau mereka bertemu lagi, Seijuurou akan mencegahnya pergi tanpa mengucapkan sampai jumpa.

Ia sendiri bahkan tidak sadar, saat sudut-sudut bibirnya mulai membentuk seulas senyuman tulus penuh makna.

.

.

A/N: Hai, hai! Apakah ini masih _Akakuro week?_ Fic saya kali ini berlatar sekolah dengan alur ringan, di mana untuk judul setiap _part_ bakalan—semoga _nggak_ lupa—pakai nama bunga. _*fingers crossed*_ Kepingin buat cerita tentang Tetsuya yang jadi anggota klub berkebun, dan dia di sini saya gambarkan agak gemuk. Mungkinkah suatu saat nanti Tetsuya akan bermetamorfosis menjadi secantik kupu-kupu?! Tunggu kelanjutannya... Hehehe... Oya, saya dengerin lagu _Love You More_ punya _Generations_ selama ngetik fic ini.

Ps: Untuk mc saya yang lain sepertinya akan hiatus dulu sementara *bersimpuh mohon maaf*

Terima kasih en ciao!


	2. Chapter 2

**CRUSH!** **(Hana series)**

AkaKuro School! AU

Kyuudo club! Akashi x Garden club! Kuroko

Warn: OC, OOC, yaoi, typos, etc.

Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Crush! 2: The Blooming Daffodil

.

 _A single daffodil upon a hill,_

 _alone and standing very still._

.

Klub berkebun Teikou High ada di ambang kehancuran.

Semua berawal dari kemunculan mendadak surat peringatan untuk klub mereka pada suatu sore yang bisa dibilang damai. Kertas yang ditandatangani kepala sekolah plus berstempel resmi itu teronggok tanpa dosa di sebelah pot kaktus favorit Sakurai. Isinya begini; _'Jika dalam kurun waktu satu bulan, tidak ada seorang pun anggota baru yang mendaftar, maka dengan sangat menyesal, seluruh kegiatan klub berkebun akan kami bekukan sampai jangka waktu yang tidak ditentukan.'_

Sakurai, selaku ketua klub, merasa stress sekaligus ingin tertawa. Sudah ia duga kalau hal semacam ini bakal terjadi. Klub mereka sejak awal berdiri beberapa tahun lalu, memang sepertinya tidak punya harapan. Sulit sekali menemukan orang yang memiliki _passion_ dan _interest_ sama terhadap kegiatan berkebun. Berbeda dengan ekstrakulikuler lain seperti olahraga atau seni, klub-klub tersebut dengan mudahnya menjaring para siswa tahun ajaran baru.

Tahun ini saja klub mereka hanya bersisa empat orang, termasuk Sakurai. Dan parahnya, setelah promosi ke sana-sini, tetap tidak ada satupun siswa yang berminat untuk ikut bergabung. Padahal jabatan ketua sudah harus berganti, karena ini adalah tahun akhir Sakurai sebagai siswa. Ia dan anggota lain sekarang duduk di kelas tiga. Mereka sudah pasti akan disibukkan oleh bermacam les tambahan juga ujian di depan mata.

Tragis memang, pakai sangat.

"Kalau klub kita bubar, mau dikemanakan semua ini?" Fukuda menunjuk barisan pot tanah liat berisi tanaman hias. Bunga-bunganya masih kuncup, basah segar oleh titik-titik air akibat semprotan _spray_ Koganei.

Sakurai menatap penuh nelangsa pada anggota klub yang lain. Wajahnya pias, seperti siap untuk pingsan kapan saja. "En-entahlah, maaf, belum kupikirkan..." katanya lirih. Sejak tadi keringat dingin terus menerus menuruni tengkuk, juga membasahi kedua telapak tangannya. Otak Sakurai mendadak buntu, dan menolak diajak berpikir keras demi mencari solusi terbaik. Mungkin hanya keajaiban Tuhan yang mampu menyelesaikan semua problematika dalam klub mereka.

"Lalu bagaimana? Apa kita harus menyerah begitu saja?" Fukuda mendengus. Kalau aktivitas klub berkebun memang terpaksa dibekukan, ia berjanji dalam hati untuk tidak mendaftar menjadi anggota klub apapun setelah ini. Ia akan menjadi manusia bebas— _freeman_ , tanpa terikat kegiatan yang memberatkan. Karena, jujur saja, klub berkebun adalah ekstrakulikuler paling ideal bagi murid pemalas sepertinya. Yaah, walau harus diakui, kalau kini semua anggota klub jadi lebih rajin dan memiliki pengetahuan luas mengenai hobi bertanam.

Koganei berhenti menyirami pucuk-pucuk geranium dan ikut berkomentar. "Nah, lahan di halaman belakang rumahku masih banyak yang kosong. Jika kejadian buruk mesti terjadi, pindahkan saja semuanya ke sana! Ibuku pasti senang mendapat koleksi tanaman baru!" Mata Koganei memang berbinar ceria, namun terbersit sedikit pilu di setiap kalimatnya.

Kawahara ikutan menghela napas. "Jangan mengambil keputusan secara gegabah." Ia berujar cepat, lalu pura-pura mengatur pot di dekat kakinya untuk menutupi rasa kecewa akan pembicaraan mereka. "Kita bisa mencari jalan keluar terbaik, sebelum keputusan final jatuh. Mungkin saja bakalan ada anak baru yang mendaftar... Ayolah, _cheer up minna!"_

Sang ketua memaksakan satu senyum penuh semangat pada akhirnya. "Ya—ya, semoga saja Tuhan berkehendak lain, semoga saja ada~"

Bunyi ketukan halus membuat kalimat Sakurai menggantung di udara. Mereka serentak terdiam sembari menatap horor ke arah pintu. Jangan bilang kalau orang di baliknya adalah suruhan kepala sekolah yang diutus untuk membubarkan klub mereka! Apa memang harus secepat ini waktunya!

"He-eh?! Ba-bagaimana ini?! Apa yang harus kita lakukan?!"

Duh, Sakurai benar-benar ingin pingsan saja sekarang.

"Whaa?! Hey, Sakurai- _kun_! Jangan pingsan dulu, tegarkan dirimu!"

.

"Ah, Tetsuya, kebetulan sekali!"

Satu tepuk pelan di bahu, membuat Kuroko Tetsuya menengadah dari fokusnya pada deret tulisan rapi dalam buku tugas. Sains terpadu, sebagai pelajaran terakhir hari itu, baru usai sepuluh menit lalu. Dan Shimura-sensei dengan kejamnya memerintahkan semua murid agar tetap menyelesaikan tugas mereka, walau bel pulang sudah berbunyi sejak tadi.

Mata Tetsuya menyiratkan tanya saat melihat buku tugas bernama Ogiwara Shigehiro tersodor di hadapannya. Wajah tampan dengan senyum ceria langsung menyambut, begitu tatap mereka bertemu.

"Bisakah aku sekalian minta tolong untuk mengumpulkan ini, _please?"_ Kedua tangan dikatupkan di depan dada, pemuda teman sekelas yang duduk di depan Tetsuya itu, berbicara seolah melakukan satu permohonan pada bintang jatuh. "Ini darurat sekali, aku tidak akan sempat ke kantor guru karena hari ini kumpul klub sepakbola dimajukan lebih awal..." suara Ogiwara terdengar putus asa.

Dan benar saja, setelah ia berkata begitu, beberapa kepala anggota klub sepakbola lainnya menyembul di pintu kelas, lalu mulai meneriakkan namanya dengan semena-mena. _"Oi! Ogiwara! Ayo segera ke klub! Kapten bisa marah besar kalau kita telat!"_ atau _"Kau mau disuruh lari bugil keliling lapangan karena datang terlambat, heh?!"_ atau _"A-pa?! Jadi kau lebih suka disebut sebagai eksibisionis? Woi, jangan gila Ogiwaraaa!"_

Ringis menyesal lagi-lagi diberi, Ogiwara kembali memasang wajah depresi. "Senin besok kutraktir _melon-pan_ dari kantin, setuju?" tas dan blazer sekolah yang tersampir pada punggung kursi, disambar buru-buru.

"Eh?"

"Kutambah sekotak susu vanilla juga, oke?"

Tetsuya akhirnya mengangguk tidak tega. "Baiklah, Ogiwara-kun." Ia tersenyum menenangkan. "Uhm kurasa..., mengenai traktiranmu, itu tidak perlu."

"Naah." Ogiwara balas tersenyum. "Aku akan tetap mentraktir Tetsuya. Terima kasih banyak sebelumnya!" Pemuda berambut coklat tembaga itu secepat kilat berlari, lalu menghilang di balik pintu. Derai tawa dan celotehan seru mengiringi langkah-langkahnya bersama para rekan satu klub.

Ah, betapa menyenangkan.

Mata Tetsuya menerawang jauh melewati kaca jendela. Tatapnya redup. Lapangan utama begitu ramai oleh siswa-siswa yang asyik berkumpul dalam kegiatan ekstrakulikuler di akhir pekan. Genggaman pada tubuh pensil mekanik mengerat, Tetsuya menyingkirkan jauh-jauh keinginan hati yang terkadang selalu datang menghampiri.

Tidak, Tetsuya. Ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk berpikir demikian.

Ia memutuskan untuk membereskan sisa tulisan, lalu bergegas menuju kantor guru. Mungkin nanti, ia akan mampir sebentar ke supermarket untuk membeli telur. Kebetulan beberapa batang pohon tomat di kebun sudah berbuah ranum. Sepiring omelet tomat untuk menemani mangkuk nasinya terdengar sangat lezat di telinga. Tinggal menumis _horensho_ dengan bawang putih, dan perut laparnya sudah dipastikan akan berakhir bahagia.

Tetsuya hanya berharap sang kakak tidak banyak protes dengan menu makan malam mereka kali ini.

.

Anak panah melesat membelah angin. Sekian detik, dan bunyi ujung tajam besi menembus papan kayu sasaran, nyaring bergema pada sunyi ruangan. Busur kayu direndahkan dari posisi semula, tepuk tangan riuh segera menyusul begitu berpasang mata menatap hasil bidikan di ujung sana.

"Sempurna seperti biasa, ya?!" Seruan girang milik Kazunari memecah konsentrasi. Seijuurou menatap sebentar pada pemuda itu, sebelum akhirnya mundur dari arena memanah. Ia mempersilakan anggota klub _kyuudo_ lain untuk mengasah kemampuan membidik mereka.

"Keahlianmu sama baiknya denganku." Seijuurou kini berdiri sejajar dengan Kazunari. "Bidikanmu selalu mendapat poin tinggi."

"Yeah, tapi tetap saja tidak pernah seakurat hasilmu..."

Kalau Kazunari sudah masuk mode tidak mau terbantahkan, ini adalah saat paling tepat untuk mundur teratur ketimbang memperpanjang percakapan. Jika sudah merajuk, pemuda itu bisa jadi lebih bising daripada dengung lebah di telinga.

"Ah, _by the way_... tadi beberapa siswa perempuan—kelas satu, menitipkan sesuatu di meja depan untukmu. Katanya, itu adalah kue-kue hasil praktik kelas keterampilan mereka. " Kazunari melemaskan otot jemarinya. "Cari saja tas karton warna putih dengan kotak bekal berlabel namamu..." ia melanjutkan kalimat tadi dengan gumam sarkas: _'enak sekali ya jadi kakak kelas populer... (sigh).'_

Seijuurou gantian menghela napas begitu selesai mendengarkan penjelasan Kazunari. Jujur, ia bukan tipe orang yang senang menerima pemberian orang lain, kecuali jika benar-benar membutuhkannya. Bukan tidak suka, namun terkadang Seijuurou sering kebingungan mau diapakan semua pemberian tanpa maksud jelas semacam ini.

(Bagi para _admirer_ —baik yang rahasia ataupun 'nekat' terang-terangan, tidak butuh alasan kuat untuk mengagumi. Mereka tentu bebas berekspresi selama tidak merugikan objek yang dilimpahi afeksi. Itu mungkin hanya prinsip mereka—namun asal tahu saja, kalau hal tersebut ternyata tidak cocok untuk diterapkan pada realita.)

Sejak kecil, Seijuurou memang sudah terbiasa menjadi target limpahan kasih. Baik ketika ia masih mendekam di dalam rahim, bahkan saat kini langkah kakinya menjejaki bumi. Entah hal apa yang membuat semua makhluk seakan memuja eksistensi Seijuurou. Ia tidak akan bilang kalau ia benci perhatian mereka, Seijuurou bersyukur hidupnya _hampir_ semulus jalan bebas hambatan.

Keluarganya harmonis. Dia punya ayah yang bijaksana, meski tegasnya setengah mati. Punya seorang kakak perempuan yang anggun dan baik hati. Rumah bagus dengan fasilitas mewah—terima kasih atas pekerjaan stabil sang ayah—juga dua _golden retriever_ jantan berusia lima tahun bernama Kiku dan Tsubaki.

 _(Mungkin, hanya kematian sang ibu yang menjadi satu-satunya retak dalam hidup sempurna Seijuurou selama ini.)_

Dan sejak pubertas datang menghampiri, intensitas perhatian yang ia terima pun malah semakin menjadi. Ambil sebagai contoh: mereka akan bergantian menyelipkan surat beraroma bunga pada celah loker, memberikan barang-barang buatan tangan sendiri ataupun beli jadi. Atau lebih parahnya lagi, Seijuurou terpaksa mendengarkan aksi pernyataan cinta—yang jelas-jelas akan ia tolak secara halus di akhir sesi curahan hati.

 _(Makanya kau lekas cari kekasih, agar tidak perlu merasa terusik lagi...)_

Saran tidak penting dari Midorima Shintarou—sahabat sekaligus teman sekelas—entah kenapa tiba-tiba terngiang lagi di telinga.

Haruskah Seijuurou melakukan itu?

Mencari pasangan yang dapat ia jadikan sebagai alasan untuk menghentikan aksi absurd mereka? Seijuurou termenung sendiri seraya mengaitkan kancing-kancing kemeja seragamnya di ruang ganti klub.

Ah, sudahlah. Masih banyak hal penting lain yang mesti ia pikirkan ketimbang sekadar mencari pasangan hati.

Seijuurou rasa ia masih bisa bertahan dari hal-hal sepele macam ini.

.

"Ja-jadi, ka-kau mau bergabung dengan klub kami?!"

Tetsuya tidak pernah berpikir akan mendapat respon hiperbolis ketika niat untuk bergabung dengan klub berkebun ia utarakan. Berbekal selebaran hasil asal ambil dari majalah dinding sekolah, Tetsuya nekat mendatangi ruang klub yang dimaksud. Sebenarnya ia sudah melihat klub mereka dari jauh saat masa orientasi, tapi kelewat malu untuk datang mendekat atau bertanya ini-itu. Begitu selesai dari kantor guru tadi, ia bulatkan tekad, dan memutuskan untuk ikut satu kegiatan ekstrakulikuler yang sejak awal sudah _klik_ dengan _passion_ -nya.

"Ya." Alis Tetsuya terangkat heran sewaktu melihat antusiame terpancar dari wajah keempat kakak kelas di hadapan. "Apakah ada persyaratan yang mesti kupenuhi jika ingin bergabung?"

"A-ah, kau ti-tidak perlu syarat khusus untuk bergabung dengan klub kami, hahaha..." sang ketua klub yang bernama Sakurai, mempersilakan Tetsuya duduk pada satu dari tiga kursi yang mengelilingi sebuah meja kayu sederhana. Di atasnya tersusun pot-pot porselen berisi sukulen dan bebungaan mini.

"Ini, silakan dinikmati..." secangkir teh madu dan sebungkus _diet bar_ rasa aprikot mendadak disodorkan oleh Fukuda. Entah dimana ia menyeduh teh—Tetsuya tidak sempat memperhatikan, padahal ruangan klub berkebun hanya sebesar kamarnya di rumah. "Maafkan kalau tadi kami terlalu berlebihan saat membuka pintu, ada alasan di balik perbuatan tersebut. Kami harap Kuroko- _kun_ maklum."

Jemari gempal membetulkan frame kacamata yang menuruni batang hidung. Kening berkerut sewaktu mengingat kembali sambutan heboh dari mereka di depan pintu. "Tidak apa-apa." Ujar Tetsuya singkat, pandangannya mulai memindai segala hal yang ada di dalam ruangan. Pada poster-poster bertema hijau lingkungan, tumpukan ensiklopedia mengenai berjenis tanaman, barisan pot, sampai barang-barang berkebun yang teronggok naas di pojokan. "Uhm, jadi... apakah tidak perlu mengisi formulir~"

"Formulir?! O-oh, tentu saja! Ma-maaf, tolong ambilkan formulirnya di lemari penyimpanan!" Tergopoh, Sakurai heboh menyuruh ketiga rekannya untuk mencari formulir yang belum berkurang barang selembar pun sejak hari pertama kertas-kertas itu dicetak. Ia hanya masih terbawa haru akan mukjizat Tuhan yang benar-benar terjadi di depan mata. Heh, kalau saja dia tidak punya urat malu, Sakurai rasanya ingin sekali salto bolak-balik di halaman sekolah sebagai wujud terima kasih. Biar saja dikata gila, yang penting~

Klub berkebun bisa diselamatkan! _Hip-hip hurray!_

Di bawah tatap mengawasi, Tetsuya dengan telaten mengisi setiap data diri pada lembar formulir. Empat orang kakak kelas itu bertingkah seolah Tetsuya adalah orang suci yang datang kemari untuk memberkati klub mereka.

Koganei ambil duduk di sebelah Tetsuya, setelah mereka saling bertukar nama dan asal kelas. "Bukan maksudku kelewat ingin tahu atau bagaimana... tapi, apa yang membuatmu memiliki niatan untuk bergabung dengan klub kami?"

"Yeah, tidak banyak yang tertarik pada klub berkebun, bahkan anak perempuan yang notabene identik dengan _bunga,_ tidak satupun dari mereka ikut bergabung..."

Kawahara menyenggol lengan Fukuda. "Tidak usah membeberkan masalah internal klub, Kuroko- _kun_ baru saja bergabung, biarkan dia beradaptasi terlebih dulu..."

Tetsuya menatap sejenak pada wajah-wajah yang baru saja ia kenal. Alasan apa yang mesti ia suarakan kepada mereka? Pandangan Tetsuya melembut ketika ia beralih menekuri barisan pot mungil di dekat tangannya. Tiba-tiba saja satu kalimat mengalir keluar tanpa sempat ia cegah. "Aku suka berkebun."

Jawaban sederhana itu membuat yang lain terdiam.

"Ah... maksudku, rumah kami punya lahan sempit di bagian belakang rumah, dan ibu mengubahnya menjadi taman minimalis." Tangan Tetsuya mengusap halus kuncup-kuncup bunga muda di atas meja. Jarinya berhenti pada setangkai _daffodil_ dalam pot mungil yang tengah menuju masa rekah. Mahkota kuning _briliant_ -nya mulai terlihat dari luar bungkusan kelopak."Mungkin karena sedari kecil aku sering memperhatikan beliau, ketertarikan terhadap kegiatan berkebun mendadak muncul begitu saja."

Keluarga Kuroko memang memiliki sepetak kebun mungil di dekat teras belakang rumah mereka. Dulu, saat _masih giat-giatnya_ , sang ibu mengisi petak tanah tersebut dengan berbagai jenis tanaman. Tetsuya kecil yang penuh rasa ingin tahu, akan berlama-lama menemani ibu menghabiskan waktu seharian penuh di akhir pekan. Mereka bakal menggali barisan lubang, lalu mengisinya dengan bermacam bibit sayur, buah, atau bunga yang dibeli secara _online_.

Rasanya puas sekali jika melihat tanaman yang dirawat tumbuh subur dan membuahkan hasil. Memang tidak seberapa, namun selalu terselip rasa bangga setiap kali meja makan sederhana mereka terisi oleh hidangan yang dipanen sendiri dari kebun.

Kini, tanggung jawab untuk merawat kebun belakang, ada di tangan Tetsuya. Dan jika sang ibu punya waktu senggang, keduanya akan bahu-membahu _mempercantik_ kebun mereka.

"Pengalaman kita hampir serupa!" senyum cerah Koganei menghentikan segala ingatan lampau yang berputar di kepala Tetsuya. "Ibuku juga hobi berkebun, dan kau tahu, rumah kami sudah mirip hutan belantara!"

Dari Koganei, ia juga mengetahui kalau Sakurai adalah anak pemilik toko _gardening supplies_ di daerah Setagaya. Kawahara yang ternyata bercita-cita menjadi seorang botanist demi kelangsungan hidup umat manusia di bumi—hei, tanaman berperan sangat penting di sini ya... Atau Fukuda yang tadinya hanya niat coba-coba, malahan jadi tertarik untuk mengetahui lebih jauh tentang tumbuhan dan kegiatan berkebun.

Dan begitulah, pembicaraan mengenai hobi yang sama, mengalir lancar bagai arus jernih sungai menuruni pegunungan.

Tetsuya tidak sadar sudah terlalu lama bercengkrama dengan rekan-rekan baru, saat ia menatap jam dinding ruang klub. Orangtuanya tengah bertugas ke luar kota, dan hari ini ia kebagian tugas untuk menyiapkan makan malam.

"Umh, kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu. Hari ini aku harus sampai rumah lebih cepat dari biasanya..."

Sakurai menganggukkan kepala. "Baiklah Kuroko- _kun_ , agar lebih mudah aku akan menghubungimu lewat aplikasi _chat,_ mengenai hal-hal yang berkenaan dengan kegiatan klub." Wajahnya masih memancarkan aura bahagia. "Ah, maaf, kau mungkin tidak tahu, tapi... kehadiranmu sangat berarti bagi kelangsungan klub ini. Terima kasih banyak." Tulus sekali ia saat berkata demikian.

" _Yeah_ , nanti akan kami ceritakan detilnya di lain waktu..." Koganei ikut menambahkan.

Satu angguk mengerti ia beri, Tetsuya menyampaikan pamit ketika sampai di depan pintu. Baru ia akan membuka kenop, gelegar suara seseorang dari luar membuat seluruh anggota klub melompat kaget untuk kedua kali.

"Halo! Permisi! Namaku Kagami Taiga dari kelas 1-5! Apakah klub ini masih menerima anggota baru?!"

Sepertinya Sakurai benar-benar akan salto bolak-balik di halaman sekolah besok pagi.

Ternyata, keajaiban memang selalu ada bagi mereka yang percaya.

.

" _Okaeri..."_

Begitu mendengar samar ucapan _'aku pulang'_ dari arah pintu depan, Tetsuya segera membalas sapaan tadi. Kegiatan memotong tomat di atas talenan ia percepat, sementara penggorengan sudah berdesis-desis nyaring akibat minyak zaitun yang mulai memanas.

"Chihiro-nii mandi dulu saja, makan malam sebentar lagi selesa~ _Lho?_ Nijimura- _san_?!"

"Yo, Tetsuya- _chan_!"

Senyum kelewat tampan dilayangkan oleh satu sosok berambut hitam di ambang pintu dapur. Pisau dalam genggaman Tetsuya hampir saja salah mengenai sasaran. Bukan tomat ranum, ibu jarinya malah nyaris jadi korban tebas bak adegan dalam film gore yang hobi dikoleksi Chihiro.

Tetsuya tahu kalau Nijimura Shuuzou adalah ketua dewan siswa di sekolah mereka. Pemuda jangkung-tampan-berambut hitam, dan penyandang status _boyfriend material_ hasil _polling_ sekolah tahun lalu itu berteman baik dengan kakak laki-lakinya, sejak kali pertama Chihiro resmi menjadi murid Teikou. Pemuda itu juga sering mampir ke rumah mereka—kebanyakan hanya untuk melakukan hal tidak penting, semisal menumpang tidur, main _game_ , atau makan gratisan.

(Ia terkadang heran, bagaimana mungkin sosok Shuuzou yang berwibawa dan selalu saja didewakan oleh banyak siswa Teikou, ternyata mampu berbuat hal absurd juga.)

"Woah, kebetulan sekali! Apa kau sedang menyiapkan makan malam?" Shuuzou mendadak sudah berdiri tegap di depan, hidungnya sibuk mengendusi aroma lezat menu makan malam yang menuju proses pematangan. "Apa itu _omurice_?"

Langkah gugup diambil menjauh, si bungsu Kuroko menggeleng terburu. "Ini omelet." gumam pelan jadi balasan, tulang pipinya terpulas warna serupa sakura akibat terlalu dekat dengan Shuuzou. Duh, jantung Kuroko Tetsuya, berhentilah berdebar terlalu keras! Bisa-bisa Shuuzou mendengarmu, tahu! Kalau sudah begitu, apa yang harus Tetsuya katakan padanya sebagai bentuk penjelasan?

"O-oh! Aku suka omelet!" Mata Shuuzou berbinar penuh harap. Air liur imajiner menetes dari sudut bibir, sementara pandangannya masih fokus pada masakan di atas wajan datar.

"Kau lupa, kalau kau baru saja menghabiskan dua bungkus roti isi saat mampir ke minimarket?" seruan ketus terlontar dari pemuda terakhir yang memasuki rumah. "Tetsuya, jangan beri dia makan malam. Si bodoh ini hanya mampir sebentar, lalu pulang..."

Mulut Shuuzou membuka cepat demi menyangkal kalimat Chihiro barusan. "Hey! Aku terpaksa makan dua roti, karena di sekolah tidak sempat makan siang! Kau lihat sendiri kalau Yamazaki- _sensei_ memanggilku ke kantor guru saat jam istirahat tadi..." lanjutnya pura-pura terluka karena telah dituduh semena-mena.

Balasan sinis diberi. "Alasan." Chihiro baru menaiki satu undakan menuju kamarnya di lantai atas, ketika ia berujar lagi. "Setelah bukumu kukembalikan, lekaslah pulang..."

Bibir Shuuzou mencebik. "Chii- _chan_ kejaam...!"

Tetsuya menghela napas melihat aksi lempar argumen dua pemuda yang berusia lebih tua darinya tersebut. Shuuzou masih sempat pamit pada Tetsuya—dan menepuk lembut kepalanya, sebelum ia menyusul Chihiro ke lantai dua, diiringi rajuk dan serentetan kalimat untuk membela diri.

Senyum tipis menggaris di wajah, sementara sebutir telur ia ambil lagi dari lemari pendingin untuk ditambahkan ke dalam adonan dalam mangkuk _stainless_. Shuuzou sudah dipastikan bakal makan malam bersama mereka, meskipun tanpa restu Chihiro. Tetsuya telah terbiasa menghadapi peristiwa semacam ini selama ia mengenal Shuuzou.

Desis adonan telur saat bertemu minyak dalam penggorengan, menjadi pengisi kesendiriannya di dapur. Bising denting alat-alat memasak, dan seruan Chihiro—juga balasan Shuuzou dari lantai atas terdengar selang beberapa menit kemudian.

Puncak kepala Tetsuya memanas.

Ia seolah masih bisa merasakan tepuk halus tangan Shuuzou di sana.

Bibirnya mengerucut lucu. "Hentikan, Tetsuya. Kau tahu kalau Nijimura- _san_ tidak akan mungkin merasakan hal yang serupa..." ujarnya pada diri sendiri. Sudah tak terhitung berapa kali Tetsuya terpaksa harus memadamkan perasaan tidak wajar dalam hati, setiap saat mereka bertemu.

(Ia juga tidak dapat menyangkal tatap lembut Shuuzou terhadap sang kakak, ketika keduanya berkomunikasi atau bahkan miskomunikasi. Jelas-jelas ada afeksi berlebih yang tergambar di sana.)

Duh, _unrequited love_ memang menyedihkan.

Dan kenapa juga _sih_ ia harus mengalaminya?

.

.

TBC~

.

A/N: Hola! Saya kembali dengan chapter baru! Hiks, maafkeun karena lama _update_... Semoga masih ada yang berkenan untuk membaca... Saya di sini bikin Koganei dkk jadi kakak kelas demi kepentingan cerita. Maaf juga AkaKuro-nya belum banyak muncul, hahaha... Oia, selama ngetik ini, saya dengerin _Melody_ punya _Exile._ _Btw_ , ada yang tau arti bunga daffodil? (yang bagus lho ya...)

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya, en ciao!


End file.
